Egyptian Sahara
The Egyptian Sahara is the sixth major theme park created by Hijotee using the RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 video game for his main annual theme park gaming series. The park recreates the Great Pyramids of Giza and then uses them to fit three small indoor theme parks inside them. The story behind this fictional park was that the number of visitors to the site was decreasing, so the Egyptian government decided to build a theme park in order to attract more tourists. The guests have access to the interior of all three pyramids, but getting to them is either very hard, or very easy. The easy way to get inside them obviously is by a subway system that travels from the park entrance to each of the three pyramids' interior. The other much harder way is to walk up to them in the blazing hot desert and then go down a long staircase to reach the indoor parks. Then as guests would want to get from one pyramid to another, again the easy way would just be to get to the local pyramid station and use the subway to travel to the next one, and the hard way would be to climb back up the long staircase, then walk in the desert to the next pyramid, and then walk back down. All three pyramids feature roller coasters, but only the biggest one has a water ride while the smallest one has an indoor go-kart track. Two outdoor roller coasters are also located in the desert, with the water ride's main drop also being outdoors. This park, just like the first theme park, was built completely off-screen and was only showcased through a single park overview video on June 10, 2016 (one year after the previous park's overview video). It was said that this park is one of the smaller parks that were used as filler parks released in between the bigger parks that are released every two years. In 2013, the biggest park ever built was released. However, in 2014, a much smaller park with a different theme was released. Next year however in 2015, again a much bigger park was released breaking previous records and then once again in 2016, this park was built, the smallest park ever. For the following year obviously in 2017, a much bigger indoor theme park was built, which is the biggest indoor park ever created. A smaller park is planned for 2018. Even though this is the smallest park ever built, it is also the only park to be a recreation of a real-world location and to utilize actual landmarks. Below is a list of all the videos released for this park, as well as the dates they were released; all grouped by video type and ordered alphabetically. Park Overviews *"Pyramids of Giza in RCT3 (New 2016 Theme Park)" – Video (June 10, 2016) Roller Coasters Water Rides *"RCT3 - Grand Pyramid Falls (Water Ride)" – POV (June 11, 2016) / Off-ride (June 24, 2016) Flat Rides *"RCT3 - Flying Carpets" – Video (June 24, 2016) *"RCT3 - Odyssey Sailboat" – Video (June 24, 2016) Transport Rides *"RCT3 - Egyptian Underground Subway" – Video (June 14, 2016) Other Rides *"RCT3 - Pyramid Go-Karts" – Video (June 15, 2016)